


Five Times Lindir Was Stressed By Dwarves and One Time He Smiled

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, Gen, Rivendell | Imladris, poor Lindir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Lindir is not amused by the dwarven guests in Rivendell.5+1 oneshot





	Five Times Lindir Was Stressed By Dwarves and One Time He Smiled

Bilbo was very confused. 

He stood on the balcony overlooking the gardens of Rivendell, watching the birds sing to their mates between trees and fly from branch to branch.

He was also witnessing his dwarven traveling companions bathe in the courtyard fountain.

"Is communal bathing in public places common is dwarven culture?" He asked Gandalf, who seemed to be choking on his laughter as Kili splashed his squeaking brother in the face with water.

"Dwarves keep much to themselves, as they are an insular race with secret languages and sacred beliefs." Gandalf answered ambiguously.

Lindir just shuddered and walked away as quickly as he could, probably to find reinforcements to end "bath time". 

Bilbo just shook his head and wandered back toward the library to read.

....

"Master Boggins! You must come at once! We need an impartial judge." Kili ran into Bilbo's room and grabbed the hobbit by the wrist, dragging him out the door before Bilbo could even process what the dwarf had exclaimed as he entered the room.

"Where are we going? What do you need a judge for?" Bilbo asked as they hurried down hallways and across several gardens, startling several elves who had been enjoying the quiet afternoon.

"To the archery range of course! They are claiming that no dwarf will be able to surpass an elf in accuracy, and that must be disproved immediately! And we couldn't have an elf or dwarf judge the competition, so that leaves you and Gandalf, and we both know that he is in important meetings with Lord Elrond and Thorin, so you must be our judge!" 

"But I've never judged an archery tournament before!" Bilbo protested. He stumbled as they rounded a hedge and knocked right into a startled Lindir.

"Pardon me-"

"No time, Boggins!" Kili interrupted Bilbo's apology. "Come on! I'm going to wipe the smirk off that yellow-haired elf's face." 

Bilbo sighed and continued after the excitable dwarf leaving a baffled elf in their wake.

......

Bilbo sipped his tea calmly as he listened to Lord Elrond and Gandalf discuss the safety of nearby roads and trolls this far south. Bilbo was amazed at the amount of knowledge Elrond possessed. But he supposed after several thousands of years he would have memorized just as much information because he enjoyed his books so much.

He reached for another berry tart and nearly dropped it when Nori came sprinting through the room, a furious Dori on his heels, and a red faced Lindir following close behind.

"Brother! Put those candle sticks back!" The large dwarf yelled as the exited the room through a different doorway. 

In the silence that followed their exits, Bilbo and Gandalf became very interested in their tea cups as Elrond pinched the bridge of him nose and sighed. 

"I'm glad my sons are hunting orcs at the moment. I shudder to think what they would do if they met our current company."

Bilbo looked confusedly at Gandalf. The wizard just laughed loudly and drank more tea.

.......

Elrond's sons returned the next day.

The twins took to Thorin's nephews immediately.

Within two hours they had managed to upset the entirety of the kitchen staff and three attendants.

Lindir could be heard calling for the twins as he chased them through the gardens and stables.

Bilbo just moved out of the way so he wouldn't get trampled, then continued his interesting conversation concerning healing herbs with the lady healer he had met on his stroll. 

.......

Lindir nearly cried when he found all of his clothes had been dyed bright yellow and pink when he woke the next morning.

"My Lord Elrond!" He exclaimed as he entered his Lord's chambers in agitation. "My entire wardrobe!" He gestured to the bright yellow leggings and blinding rose colored tunic he was wearing. Elrond blinked several times at the riot of color. He turned to Bilbo and Thorin who were breaking fast with him. Thorin stood and inclined his head.

"Please accept my apologies on behalf of my nephews. I'll just be having a word with them." He said as he departed.

"The Yellow is actually quite a becoming color, without the pink of course," Bilbo said, attempting to soothe the distressed elf. "It would compliment a nice burgundy and forest green." 

Lindir just buried his head in his hands and left the room with a despairing whine.

.......

Lindir returned to his chambers after a very long and trying day. 

How had the dwarves left without anyone noticing? They normally made such a racket! How could they be so silent?

He sat down on his bed and startled when he heard the sound of crinkling paper. He turned and found a hastily wrapped package secured with a ribbon. He hesitated slightly before he opened it. Inside he found a little carved figurine of himself and a note. He smiled as he brought it close to examine its intricate details.  After several minutes of close study, he looked at the note with curiosity.

'Sorry for the mess and our abrupt departure. I hope we may meet again. Bilbo Baggins and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.' 

Lindir flopped back on his bed and smiled as he traced the little figure with his finger, marveling at the complexity of the wooden joints that allowed the extremities and head to move.

At least the hobbit had manners.

......

(Lindir found the twins in the stables the next morning. The lecture lasted four hours.)


End file.
